merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Art
Characters Merlin characters fan art.jpg Merlin characters cartoon fan art.jpg The ladies of Merlin fan art.png Merlin679.jpg merlin_fanposter_by_hollano-d2zxyt2.jpg Let-s-go-to-the-End-of-World-merlin-on-bbc-30366701-2048-1364.png 4377_f023.jpg wet.PNG Merlin Comic.jpg Comic strip from Merlin magazine no copyright infringement intended credits to BBC.jpeg Agravaine 13.jpg 603331_424718187584199_1415794417_n.jpg Image.jpg ''' '''Merlin Merlin-emrys tumblr la5ccwFBtB1qdj4v3o1 400.png Merlin tumblr l8qzhcLWwq1qae8yn.png Merlin colin morgan by mariannaeva-d37gnpn.jpg Merlin fan art by twilightxgirl-d37os90.jpg Merlin tumblr lxevrvj7Mi1r5yd0jo1 500.jpg merlin_by_angela_t-d4g2r15.jpeg Merlin_by_croxie.jpeg merlin_by_cattyinlove-d427iwt.png Merlin_by_cpss.jpeg Merlin_and_chicken_by_ThymusS.jpeg merlin553.png merlin554.png epic merlin fan art.jpg merlin683.jpg Merlin drawing.jpg Merlin anime fan art.jpg Merlin__Emrys_by_EvaAngel.jpg merlin746.jpg merlinart.jpg|Made by Waterwecna Possiblespoiler.jpg|By ~LillaKattuggla Acela Tesch from DeviantArt emrys2ready.jpeg 422527 310686078980906 178011438915038 836793 132777718 n.jpg Tumblr ltrd4wt8vX1qlbyp3o2 250.gif Tumblr lqvn8rFZOG1qlbyp3o4 250.jpg Merlin161.jpg nk.jpg emrystrumpet.jpg|Fan made trumpet. dragoon-merlin42.jpg merlin54851.jpg merlinemrys85.jpg Tumblr lvet97aUcy1qbkg3oo1 500.jpg 147px-Merlin by angela t-d4g2r15.jpg 160px-Merlin by croxie.jpg 185px-Merlin fan art by twilightxgirl-d37os90.jpg Merlin fan Art.jpg 199180 210755385607379 199750096707908 931740 1228598 n.jpg Magical-Merlin-merlin-on-bbc-14926315-640-352.jpg 574718_391692527550773_883180505_n.jpg 543564_391705570882802_540116551_n.jpg Merlin my drawing.jpg|Merlin(my drawing) Merlin2 my drawing.jpg|Merlin (my drawing) Merlin3 my drawing 1.jpg|Merlin (my drawing) Merlin4 my drawing.jpg|Merlin (my drawing) Merlin5 my drawing.jpg|Merlin(my drawing) artworkofmerlin.JPG|original artwork by me (gwaine artist) arthursbane.jpg|Made by EmrysOfAlbion merlin51fanart.png merlin95fanart.jpg merlin-emrys58fanart.jpg Sorcery.jpg ImagesCA2Y270F.jpg ImagesCANV5GCR.jpg Merlin's eyes.jpg Arthur Arthur tumblr la5cfcS9Y91qdj4v3o1 400.png Arthur tumblr l8qzgy5OiC1qae8yn.png Arthur02a no copyright intended.jpg Arthur 484611-20091119202755 by geikou no copyright intended.jpg merlin684.jpg arthur333333333.jpg Arthur doll thing.jpg Arthur fan art.jpg arthur_pendragon_by_kellileo-d3dt33b.jpg arthur_pendragon_by_sugarjem-d33s3sb.jpg Merlin__Arthur_by_EvaAngel.jpg arthur_purefanart.jpg|Arthur, by Dan Collins|link=http://www.adventureswithdan.com/new-drawing-bradley-james-prince-arthur/ Tumblr ltrd4wt8vX1qlbyp3o4 250.gif Tumblr lqvn8rFZOG1qlbyp3o1 250.jpg Merlinartyhur3.jpg Arthur3333.jpg Arthur merlin3.jpg Merlin163.jpg Arthur my drawing.jpg|Arthur(my drawing) Arthur2 my drawing.jpg|Arthur (my drawing) Arthur daydream.jpg Morgana Morgana Pendragon pencil.png|By SophieAnna97 from DeviantArt Uther tumblr la5cjwdb6n1qdj4v3o1 400.png Morgana fan art.jpg Merlin morgana and arthur by fluffy fuzzy ears-d31gh2x.jpg Morgana by fandom.jpg Morgana by frostyrogue.jpg Art- morgana pic.jpg Morgana by lamia5-d4h5paj.jpg Merlin__Morgana_by_EvaAngel.jpg Morgana_by_PiegonandtheRaven.jpg morgana____by_chickenpopcorn-d4opnnz.jpg lady_morgana_by_arminiuswillabert-d3j7x5x.jpg morgana_by_maksa-d38jnge.jpg morgana_by_pondd-d4jk4dr.jpg Queen Morgana.jpg|by Chawk1993. Created in Photoshop Elements 8 Tumblr lqvn8rFZOG1qlbyp3o3 250.jpg 9602_d4b3.png 4319_4f7f.png 1028_53ec.jpg Merlin160.jpg morganaartwork.jpg|Made by Waterwecna Picture9.jpg|Morgana Pendragon morgana fan art.png morgana828fanart.jpg|Fanart by LadyVampire Morganna portrait fan art.jpg morgana717.jpg|Fanart by LadyVampire Morgana-flowers.jpg Morgana3333.jpg 190103 211540368862214 199750096707908 937149 6523416 n.jpg Morgana my drawing.jpg|Morgana(my drawing) Morgana2 my drawing.jpg|Morgana (my drawing) Morgana3 my drawing.jpg|Morgana (my drawing) 549520 j425683077487710 130101374 n.jpg morgana51fanart.jpg Game-of-Thrones-Azaleas-Dolls5.jpg Morgana as a fairy.JPG SCAN0007.JPG|original artwork by me (gwaine artist) Gwaine Sir gwaine by aquarelka-d3391yh.jpg Gwaine from merlin by waltzing mice-d309ys9.jpg Gwaine by naahzda-d3kl9gv.jpg Gwaine by kampfkohlrabi-d39vv7j.jpg Gwaine 000arx88 no copyright intended.jpg Fanart gwaine colours by not sleeping-d32szno.jpg Gwaine 449.png Gwaine-drawing.png gwaine_by_dreamsparkle-d35q5na.jpeg Gwaine fan art.jpg sir_gwaine___refrence_by_sunlitlake-d4cthv1.jpg Gwaine Fan Art 02.png Gwaine Fan Art 01.png imagesCAT6GGCX.jpg Hahahahahaa.jpg Tumblr lzgjxllnA01r3ufyuo1 500 (1).png 150px-4900559-1-.png Gwaine my drawing.jpg|Gwaine(my drawing) Gwaine2 my drawing.jpg|Gwaine(my drawing) Gwaine3 my drawing.jpg|Gwaine (my drawing) Gwaine4 my drawing.jpg|Gwaine (my drawing) Gwaine5 my drawing.jpeg|Gwaine(my drawing) Lancelot Lancelot tumblr la5d02k0yc1qdj4v3o1 400.png Lancelot sketch merlin by melon zest-d372jri.jpg Lancelot 00.JPG Lancelot fan1.png Lancelot fan.png Lancelot 67.JPG Tumblr lvwwpcqg791r0zecno1 500 NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.jpg Merlin series 4 lancelot by rainydaydreaming-d35yyde.jpg Guinevere Warrion gwen tumblr lvc537OIpz1qdj4v3o1 500 no copyright intended.png Merlin Guinevere by EvaAngel.jpg guinevere__by_yuviously-d4mfkk0.png guinevere_by_kellileo-d4cs5rx.jpeg Gwen cartoon.jpg Gwen and arthur toon.jpg Gwen taking care of evil Merlin.jpg Gwen fan art.jpg merlin685.jpg gwen4.jpg ggwenn.jpg Guinevere fan art 2.jpg guinevere_gwen_by_mariey-d4dozq9.jpg Gwen___Angel_Coulby_by_blackbirdrose.jpg gwen_by_esteryn-d322r8i.jpg gwen__s_outfits____season_4_by_lorgandrish-d4mlxaa.jpg gwen_by_greenticky-d4emmpj.jpg gwen_by_nachosncheese-d4148zo.jpg gwen_by_waltzing_mice-d34sqf6.jpg Gwen AIM.jpg|by Chawk1993. Created in Photoshop Elements 8 Tumblr ltrd4wt8vX1qlbyp3o3 250.gif Tumblr lqvn8rFZOG1qlbyp3o2 250.jpg Gwen in armor.png AC fa.jpg tumblr_m7u1sxensM1r5ge6no1_500.jpg gwen_as_a_fairy.JPG Mordred Mordred3e by Kamille Freske.jpg Mordred by ThymusS.jpg Mordred kills Arthur one day by Lemziipie.jpg Mordred Emo Art0.png|Emo Mordred by Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd Mordred fan art.jpg 284503 105783432853503 100002655401844 32439 3321514 n.jpg mordred825fanart.jpg Merlin Mordred by EvaAngel.jpg Asa-asa-butterfield-25442371-540-729.jpg Asa-asa-butterfield-25442379-847-943.jpg Mordred by xhannygx-d4dw28g.jpg Tumblr m1amduBO4g1r0z669o1 r1 500.jpg ImagesCA3BC929.jpg Mordred my drawing.jpeg|Mordred(my drawing) Morgause Morgause stitch.jpeg Morgause cartoon.png Morgause art.png|Basic Morgause by Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd merlin682.jpg Merlin162.jpg Uther Uther tumblr la5cm5YXyV1qdj4v3o1 400.png Uther fan art.jpg king_uther_speed_painting_by_deafhpn-d4fnuha.jpeg Uther-and-sorcery-LOL-xd-33-merlin-on-bbc-21315403-500-567.jpg Not amused.jpg Uther my drawing.jpg|Uther (my drawing) Gaius Gaius tumblr la5conOFM51qdj4v3o1 400.png a98e7b30f5e89649db0526b3d1bd6c19-d4f9xk8.jpeg gaius_by_dstyler088-d4ixns9.jpeg Gaius_by_fuddled.jpeg gaius_by_lancerey-d32wa8s.jpeg gaius_by_obsidianserpent-d3dqne6.jpeg Richard_Wilson_as_Gaius_by_rospberry.jpeg Nimueh by AdamWolwark deviant no copyright infringement intended.png by Vicky-V deviant art no copyright infringement intended.png Nimueh_by_frostyrogue.jpg Nimueh my drawing.jpeg|Nimueh (my drawing) Leon Leon tumblr la5d4dfjkV1qdj4v3o1 400.png Leon 23.JPG Sir leon by blueboxdrifter-d4hfkkg.jpg Leon Fan Art 03.png Leon Fan Art 02.png Leon Fan Art 01.png Leon fan art 98.jpg|by fayestardust.com Freya Freya from merlin by waltzing mice-d32a2aj.jpg Freya and Excalibur_art.JPG Merlin-Season-4-Freya-Poster-merlin-on-bbc-23304042-545-536.jpg 4bf616b732afbf8dac49224a5d7c4600-d32g1bw.jpg freya85fanart.png freya15fanart.jpg freya52fanart.jpg The-Tudors-Scene-Maker.jpg Freya my drawing.jpeg|Freya(my drawing) Elyan Elyan FANART.png Elyan sb376p no COPYRIGHT INTENDED.png Alvarr Alvarr fa.png Sir Alvarr.png Helios Helios Fan Art 02.png Helios Fan Art 01.png Elena Merlin1096.jpg Cenred Morgana-Morgause-and-Cenred-merlin-villains-27769482-1680-1050.jpg Agravaine Tumblr m9vjcffkxi1rdgwxco1 1280.jpg Knights of Camelot by Waltzing-Mice deviant art no copyright infringement intended.jpg merlin_by_gem88-d4ahref.jpeg 8950_09cc.jpg 8676_f0aa_500.jpg 2255_852a_960.jpg tumblr_m7bveg6bnk1r5ge6no1_500.jpg Merlin and Arthur '' Merlin+arthur8484fanart.jpg Merlin and arthur by cybergirl05-d2zow1f.jpeg Merlin by PlainPaper.jpeg Merlin arthur2 by ENEDNOVIEL no copyright intended.jpg Arthur and Merlin by TatharielCreations.jpg merlin+arthur85fanart.jpg Funny Arthur's face!!.JPG '' Merlin and Gwaine Merlin also gwaine i hate titles by torikae-d4hyyqk.jpg gwaine and merlin3.jpg Merlin and Morgana Merlin-vs-Morgana-drawing-merlin-morgana-16914213-900-655 from Fanpop.jpg 9156_f952.png Merlin and Morgana Painting Edit.jpg|Made in Photoshop Elements 8 by Chawk1993 merlin&morgana8585.png merlin+morgana858.jpg mergana72faart.jpg mergana414fanart.jpg morgana&merlin929fanart.png morgana_x_merlin_season_5_by_greenticky-d4l33yo.jpg mergana26fanart.jpg mergana52fanart.jpg Merlin and Freya by kate-7htc deviantart no copyright infringement intended.png freya&merlin858.jpg freya+merlin8528.jpg freyaxmerlin847.jpg ImagesCAJX923C.jpg Merlin carrying Freya through the isle of the blessed.jpg|Merlin carrying Freya through the Isle of the Blessed; Adelina Le Morte March fanart Arthur and Guinevere King and Queen 0.JPG 0024e1d50a9359fede7fb10589e56d2b-d3a9vra.jpeg 34bb3f02ee19e6aa0c7ff7c0e5dad9b8.jpeg Merlin___Left_To_Lose_by_Neptune47.jpeg Merlin___Once_and_Future_by_Neptune47.jpeg Merlin__What_Are_You_Afraid_Of_by_Neptune47.jpeg Gwen and Arthur fan art.jpg gwen arthur3.jpg Gwen and arthur by malanotte.png Arthur and Gwen.jpg|by Chawk1993. Made on Doll Divine Ever Ever After Cover.jpg|made in Photoshop CS6 by chawk1993 gwen&arthur848fanart.jpg Merlin season 2 episode 4.jpg imagesCA4XFI1Z.jpg Lancelot and Guinevere Lancelot_and_Guinevere_by_Eydhen.jpeg Morgana and Morgause merlin744.jpg merlin747.jpg Morgana and Gwen gwen morgana.jpg Merlin685.jpg merlin745.jpg 4051_f531.png 5860_9c7a.png Fan art.png tumblr_mchyq6vJw41qgsxdqo1_r1_500.jpg Merlin and Leon 'Old' Merlin and Leon.jpg|by Chawk1993. Made in Photoshop CS 5.1 0978_cdf8.jpg Creatures Aithusa aithusa_by_dikkebobby-d4e8xsm.jpg cuteness_dragonfied_by_sunlitlake-d4drjd5.jpg Aithusa in an apple!!.jpg Aithusa on a mouth!!.jpg Me!!.jpg Aithusa have a twin sister!!.png Aithusa fan fic summer.png Kilgharrah Kilgharrah845fanart.jpg Aithusa and Merlin aithusa333.jpg aithusa333333.jpg merlinaithusa3.jpg Merlin&Aithusa64.gif Merlin&Aithusa65.jpg Merlin & Aithusa.jpg|link=http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/File:543564_391705570882802_540116551_n.jpg Merlin and Kilgharrah Merlin&Kilgharrah545.jpg Merlin_and_the_Dragon_by_elessthehedgecat.jpg the_slash_dragon_rides_again_by_blackbirdrose-d4dowf9.jpg merlin_by_senselessjabberwocky-d4umg8u.jpg fanart__merlin_001__by_mushroomtale-d4wglwc.jpg Merlin Gif Images Wisemerlin.gif Darkmerlin.gif Merlinhappy.gif Gwaineloyal.gif Deathgwen.gif Evilmind.gif Powermorgana.gif Morganabeauty.gif Strongtears.gif Lancelotback.gif Lancelotback2.gif Stunningmerlin.gif Am1.gif Am2.gif Am3.gif Am4.gif Am5.gif Am6.gif Ae1.gif Ae2.gif Me1.gif Me2.gif Consort1.gif Consort2.gif Merlinarthurnod.gif Sadmerlin.gif Protect1.gif Protect2.gif Protect3.gif Protect4.gif Deepma.gif Deepma2.gif Merlintort.gif Merlintort2.gif Mabromance.gif Mabromance2.gif Camelotfire.gif Camelotfire2.gif Camelotfire3.gif Camelotfire4.gif Gandm1.gif Gandm2.gif Gandm3.gif Gandm4.gif Brave1.gif Brave2.gif Brave3.gif Brave4.gif Brave5.gif Brave6.gif Brave7.gif Brave8.gif Emrys.gif Sits1.gif Sits2.gif Sits3.gif Tumblr lf2kbmzDuh1qf6we6o1 400.gif Tumblr mclg6mWsDi1rp3u14o3 250.gif gwaine_gif_by_twilightxgirl-d3859f5.gif gwainegif knightingy_twilightxgirl-d385a5l.gif Snuggle-Wuggles-Arwen-6-arthur-and-gwen-32673396-245-170.gif Tumblr ltrd4wt8vX1qlbyp3o1 250.gif 20.gif Merlin-and-Morgana-3-merlin-morgana-18733877-320-180.gif Tumblr lqw52toUcf1qknug1.gif Merlin scary.gif /Memes/ No copyright infringement intended! All credit on this page goes to their creators. If you see one of your own artworks on this page you can either add a credit to yourself, ask an admin or other user to do so, or request it to be deleted. If you present yourself as it's owner, it will be removed from the wiki with no questions asked. If you want to request deletion, leave a message on an admin's wall. Category:Fan Art Category:Fans Category:Media Category:Real World Category:Galleries